


Round Three Requests

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Requests [12]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Series: Requests [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892983
Comments: 97
Kudos: 43





	Round Three Requests

Hello again! It’s been a terribly busy time with the holidays and a couple COVID scares in my household. Everything is finally starting to slow down and I think I can handle doing another round of requests. Happy 2021 and let’s kick it off!

This time, I’ll be committing to doing four requests. I will automatically do the first two in the comments to this post. Then will be ‘randomly’ choosing the last two from any comments on this post by the deadline of January 9th of 2021.

Here are the rules.

  1. Reader may request anything within fandoms I have already written for.
  2. Remember; this time I will only commit to the first two requests in the comments of this post, then select two more from comments posted by 1/9/2021
  3. I will not accept any request that includes overly gross concepts – in my opinion and wheelhouse, no shaming – including snuff, piss, feces, lyrics, diapers, 9/11 etc. I reserve the right to use my own discretion if I’m not comfortable with something put in front of me.
  4. Reader can request gifs or no gifs. But I’ll only use gifs if I can find the appropriate ones that fit the world of the story. I like to avoid using images that plainly show the faces of the models.
  5. Every request will only be a oneshot. No multi-chapter stories will be accepted on this challenge.



Let’s see what you guys come at me with. Be safe and happy out there! Happy 2021!


End file.
